The Rise Of Naruto Uchiha
by Author Awan
Summary: Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam jabrik sedang bersama seorang perempuan berambut hitam raven dan berumur 30 tahunan. Mereka sedang berlatih bersama.Walau hari mulai senja mereka pun segera mengakhiri latihan mereka di tengah hutan.. karena mereka tinggal di hutan di dekat kuil A/N update
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x …..**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru,lemon,rape,goodLikenaru, ,ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- ****Perubahan tempat- **

_'Ternyata'_

"apa kabar"

"**hey bocah**"

**'ternyata'**

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**

**Chapter 1:**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam jabrik sedang bersama seorang perempuan berambut hitam raven dan berumur 30 tahunan. Mereka sedang berlatih bersama. Walau hari mulai senja mereka pun segera mengakhiri latihan mereka di tengah hutan.. karena mereka tinggal di hutan di dekat kuil uzumaki..

**Naruto Pov**

Hay perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uchiha dan aku tinggal di dekat Kuil Uzumaki bersama kaa-chan ku.. dan kaa-chan ku bernama Uchiha Atsumi. Ketika aku bertanya dimana Tou-chan ku kata Kaa-chan dibunuh karena tidak mau ikut dalam rencana kudeta clan Uchiha 6 tahun silam,karena tou-chan dibunuh kaa-chan memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa dan sekarang tinggal di dekat reruntuhan Kuil Uzumaki.. dan aku sudah menguasai sharingan dengan 3 tommoe. Dan kata kaa-chan masih ada dua tinggkatan lagi ya itu Mangekyou Sharingan dan Enternal(Ein No) Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan kata kaa-chan orang yang pertama mendapat Ein No Mangekyou Sharingan adalah Madara saat ini aku di suruh kaa-chan untuk membangkitkat Mangekyou Sharingan.. karena kata kaa-chan mangekyou Sharingan bisa di dapat dengan cara melindungi seseorang yang berharga selain membunuh teman terdekat.

**Naruto pov end**

Time skip 3 tahun kemudian

Terlihat seorang anak berumur 9 tahun tengah duduk di samping perempuan paruh baya yang berumur 33 tahun, sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya..

"apa kaa-chan gak apa-apa" Tanya anak kecil itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uchiha.

"Naru-chan mungkin waktu kaa-chan sudah semakin dekat" ucap sang ibu a.k.a Atsumi Uchiha.

"hiks..hiks…hiks..kaa-chan tidak boleh berbicara begitu" ucap naruto sambil menangis.

"Naru-chan jika kaa-chan meninggal ambilah mata kaa-chan dan tlanspantasikan ke kedua mata mu nak,dan pergilah ke konoha dan tinggallah di sana,dan serahkan glungan ini pada hokage-sama" ucap Atsumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

"hiks,…hiks..hiks..tapi kaa-chan kenapa aku harus kekonoha" ucap Naruto.

"kaa-san mohon naru-chan, bagaimanapun juga konoha adalah desa kita nak, dan tolong lindungilah desa dengn kekuatanmu sert lindungilah orang yang kamu syang ketika kau sudah tinggal di desa konoha nak" ucap atsumi dengan suara lemah.

"hiks…hiks..hiks..baiklah kaa-chan" ucap Naruto yang masih menangis.

"dan kaa-san mohon lindungilah ketika ada orang yang selamat dari pembantaian Clan Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu uhuk..uhuk.." ucap Atsumi sambil batuk darah.

"ha'I kaa-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..waktu kaa-san sudah tiba nak,dan kaa-san mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa melihat mu tumbuh besar nak..uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.. dan jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat pesan kaa-san mu ini" ucap atsumi sambil memejam kan matanya secara perlahan..

"kkkaaaa-chhaaaaann" teriak Naruto yang terus memeluk jasad ibunya kemudian ia mengusap air matanya.

'aku harus menjalankan pesan kaa-san' batin Naruto sambil mencabut mata kaa-sannya. 'Agar jasad kaa-san tidak di curi lebih baik aku membakarnya' batin Naruto sambil membawa jasad kaa-sannya ke luar rumah.

"**Amaterasu"** ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Kemudian perlahan lahaan jasad kaa-sannya terbakr api hoitam hingga hilang jasadnya kemudian Naruto memadamkan api hitam itu.

'ugh,.. sebaiknya ak segera mentlansplatasikan kedua bola mata kaa-san ini, agar tidak membuat mataaku buta' batin Naruto kemudian memasuki rumah kecilnya.

Kemudian naruto mengambil kunai dan menggoreskan ke jarinya,, darah pun mengucur keluar walau tidak terlalu banyak. Naruto pun merapal beberapa handseal sambil berucap.

"**Bloodclone No Jutsu"**

Setelah berucap itu tiba-tiba dari segumpalan drah tadi membentuk orang yang mirip Naruto.

"ada apa master" Tanya BC Naruto.

"tolong tlansplatasikan mata ini ke mata ku, dan kau yang akan berjaga disini menggantikan aku" ucap Naruto.

"ha'I master" ucap BC Naruto sambil mengambil peralatan untuk mentlanplatasikan mata. BC Naruto pun segera menjalankaan perintahnya masternya.

20 menit kemudian..

"akhirnya sudah selesai" ucap BC Naruto .

Skip Time 7 hari kemudian

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun sedang terbaring dengan mata di perban ia adalah tokoh utama dalam fic ini yaitu Naruto Uchiha yang sebelumnya telah mentlanpatasikan mata kaa-sannya ke ke dua matanya agar Naruto mendapat enternal(Ein No) Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan agar dia dapat melindungi desa keduanya orang tuannya,,… naruto pun setelahh melepas perban di matanya. Dan mencoba untuk membuka matanyaa secara perlahan-lahan. Dan setelah membuka mata mulai terlihat bola mata naruto yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar.

"mulai dari sekarang dunia akan gempar setelah kemunculan ku. Yaitu Naruto Uchiha" teriakk Naruto di sertai dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi pada pagi hari ini..

'Mungkin nanti siang aku akan pergi ke konoha seperti yang kaa-san bilang,dan untuk hari ini aku akan gunakan untuk istirahat' batin Naruto sambil pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan pagi. Naruto pun settelah selesai acara memasak paginya kemudian Naruto segera sarapan paginya lalu segera memakan sarapan paginya.

Setelah sarapan pagi selesaai naruto pun segera mengemasi barangnya dan memasukan kedalam fuin yang ia dapat dari reruntuhan kuil Uzumaki. Walau ia tak terlalu hebat dalam fuinjutsu tapi ia sudah bersyukur sudah bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu walau cuman untuk menyegel barang.

"untung hujan sudah berhenti, jadi aku bisa pergi dan menuju desa konoha,dan aku sangat ingin melihat desa tempat tinggal kaa-san dan tou-san" guman Naruto keluar dari dalam rumah. Naruto pun merapal handseal sambil berguman

"**Katon:Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang menuju rumah naruto yang akan ia tinggalkan. Karena ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui rumahnya yang berada di dekat reruntuhan kuil uzumaki. Dan rumh itu pun terbakar oleh api yang di buat naruto dengan jutsu katonnya. Naruto pun segera melangkah kan kakinya berjalan santai di tengah hutan menuju desa konoha gakure no sato. Saat ia di tengah jalan tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menghadangnya.

"serahkan barangmu anak kecil" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"kalau aku tidak mau" jawab naruto.

"kami akan membunuh mu" ujar salah satu dari perampok.

"coba saja kalau bisa" ucap naruto sambil merapal segel tangan sambil berucap.

"Katon:Gouka Mekkyaku" seketika api bersekala besar mengarah kearah delapan orang yang mati mengenaskan sebelum melawan karena sudah terbakar oleh Katon jutsu Naruto.. naruto pun kembali meloncat hingga ia sampai di dekat gua dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam gua itu.

**-T.B.C-**

Maaf kalau jelek dan mohon reviewnya maaf kalo jelek karena ide ini muncul saat aku sedang bermain gitar akustik dari pada mubazir kemudian aku ketik aja

Nama: **Naruto Uchiha**

Umur: **9 tahun**

Gender: **Male**

Elemen dasar: **Katon,Doton,Suiton dan Raitons**

Kekkei genkai elemen: **-**

Kekkei tota: **-**

Doujutsu:**Sharingan,Mangekyou Sharingan,Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan**

Ninjutsu: **semua dari D-Rank Hingga S rank**

Taijutsu:**A-Rank**

Genjutsu:**S-Rank**

Kinjutsu: **-**

Untuk **mangekyou sharingan** dan **enternal mangekyou sharingan** hanya dapat menggunakan **sussano'o,Tsukuyomi, dan amaterasu**.

Penjelasan: **untuk sussano'o nya naruto badanya manusia memakai armor perang berkepala gagak dan bersayap gagak memiliki empat tangan tangan kanan yang atas memegang pedang dan dan kanan bawah memegang busur panah,sedangkan tangan kiri atas memegang tombak dan tangan kiri bawah memegang perisai(tameng) dan juga bisa merapal handseal dan bisa terbang dan warnanya susano'onya Hitam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x …..**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru,lemon,rape,goodLikenaru, ,ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- ****Perubahan tempat- **

_'Ternyata'_

"apa kabar"

"**hey bocah**"

**'ternyata'**

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto pun segera berjalan kedalam gua itu. Namun ketika ia akan memasuki gua ia melihat seorang gadis berumur 9 tahun berambut merah yang sedang terluka parah dalam keadan pingsan.

'sebaiknya aku tolong dia'batin Naruto, Naruto pun segera menghampiri gadis itu. Naruto pun segera memapah gadis itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam gua itu. Naruto pun kemudian membaringkan gadis itu di futonnya lalu mengobati luk gadis itu.

Keesokan harinya..

"Ugh,,ini dimana kenapa gelap" Tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Kau ada di dalam gua,,aku kemarin menemukan mu pingsan dengan luka parah" ucap Naruto dengan nada monoton..

"ugh,,terima kasih sudah menolongku,perkenalkan namaku Karin Uzumaki, dan nama mu siapa" Tanya gadis itu sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Naruto Uchiha,ahh tidak apa-apa karena kita harus saling tolong menolong sesama manusia" ucap Naruto dengan lembut serta tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"dan kenapa kau bisa ada di hutn dengan luka parah." Tanya Naruto.

"soal itu" jawab Karin dengan raut wajah berubah menjadi sedih..

"hah,,ya sudah tak usah di jawab karena aku sudah tahu jawabanmu dari raut wajah mu Karin-san" ucap Naruto.

"sebaiknya kau segera makan Karin-san,untuk memulihkan kondisi mu" ujar Naruto dengan nada hangat..

"ha'I,,terima kasih sudah mengobatiku Naruto-san" ucap Karin sambil mengambil makanan yang sudah di sediakan naruto.

"ahh,,sama-sama, kau tinggal dimana Karin-san" Tanya Naruto

10 menit kemudian…

"kau tinggal dimana Karin-san,dan kenapa bisa sampai di sini" Tanya Naruto.

"aku tinggal di kusagakure,, dan kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini Karena aku sedang melarikan diri dari seseorang" ucap Karin dengan wajah takut..

"kalau begitu ikutlah aku ke desa konoha,,kata kaa-san di sana juga ada Uzumaki sama sepertimu" ucap Naruto..

"benarkah" Tanya Karin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn" jawab Naruto dengan sweatdrop akibat perubahan Karin dengan cepat.

"Lalu dimana kaa-san mu Naruto-san" Tanya Karin..

"Kaa-san ku meninggal seminggu yang lalu" jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedih..

"kalau begitu maaf aku sudah menanyakan hal yang membuat mu sedih Naruto-kun" ucap Karin dengan wajah agak memerah karena tanpa sadar ia menambahkan suffix 'kun'.

"aahh,,tidak apa-apa og" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum..

"sebaiknya kau beristirahat agar kau cepat pulih,besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita kedesa Konoha" ujar Naruto lagi.

"ha'I" jawab Karin pun langsung memulihkan kondisinya.

Sedangkan Naruto berjalan keluar goa karena hari sudah mulai siang.. naruto pun pergi untuk mencari tanaman herbal dan berburu untuk makan malam. Naruto sepanjang jalan hanya mengerutu saja karena tidak ada hewan buruan yang hidup di darat.. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai namun sebelum pergi ke sungai ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar karena ia sudah berjalan agak jauh.

15 menit kemudian….

Setelah beristirahat Naruto pun segera pergi ke sungai.. saat Naruto sampai di dekat sungai ia melihat ikan yang bergerombol lumayan banyak dan ukuran ikannya sedang.. Naruto pun mengambil satu kunai dari dalam kantung ninjanya.. Naruto pun melempar kunainya ke dalam air sambil berucap **"Kunai Kagebunshin"** kemudian puluhan kunai mengarah kedalam sungai yang airnya cukup tenang.. Tak berselang lama, Naruto dapat melihat puluhan ikan yang mengambang karena terkena kunainnya.

'Ini terlalu banyak,,dan ini cukup untuk makan beberapa hari kedepan' Batin Naruto sambil memungut ikan yang mengambang di permukan air..

"ahh,,sebaiknya aku kembali ke goa karena hari sudah sore" guman Naruto sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan sungai..

**-Sore Hari Di dalam Gua-**

Terlihat dua sosok yang berbeda gender sedang mengobrol dan hanya di terangi oleh api unggun yang menyala menerangi di dalam gua yang gelap karena hari mulai gelap..

"gimana keadaan mu Karin, apa sudah mendingan" Tanya Naruto..

"sudah,,dan terima kasih sudah merawatku" ujar Karin.

"kalau begitu makanlah ini,setelah itu minumlah ramuan herbal ini,dan jika kondisimu sudah pulih sepenuhnya kita akan pergi ke desa Konoha" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan makanan dan obat herbal yang sudah di racik olehnya.

Time skip 6 Hari kemudian

**-Siang harinya di Shi No Mori-**

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan melewati rindangnya pepohonan. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Karin. Mereka berdua berjalan santai hingga mereka melihat desa yang akan mereka tinggali..

"akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Karin yang di jawab gumanan naruto yang membuat Karin sweatdrop.

Naruto dan Karin pun berjalan menuju gerbang.

"hei lihat siapa mereka" Tanya salah satu seorang penjaga gerbang yang tak lain adal kotetsu yang melihat dua orang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun yang berjalan kearah merek.

"aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kita Tanya mereka, dan sepertinya mereka menuju kemari" ucap yang satunya yang tak lain adalah Izumo. Tak berselang lama tibalah dua anak berumur 9 tahun berbeda gender yang stu berambut merah panjang(Disini Karin tanpa kacamata) dan yang satu berambut hitam jabrik(disini naruto wahnya seperti minato tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam dn bermata onix) menghampiri kedua penjaga itu.

"hei apa ada yang bisa aku bantu" Tanya izumo.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan hokage-sama" jawab naruto.

"tidak bisa karena…" ucapan kotetsu terpotong saat Naruto melempar gulungan dengan Sharingan tiga tommoe berputar dengan cepat dan di beri izin oleh kedua penjaga dengan keringat dingin karena tidak ingin menerima siksaan tsukuyomi.

Naruto dan Karin pun langsung memasuki desa Konoha. Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju Kantor hokage.. Namun sebelum mereka ke kantor Hokage.. mereka pergi ke restaurant yakiniku untuk makan siang sambil memulihkan energy. Setelah makan siang mereka pun segera pergi ke kantor Hokage

**-Hokage Ofice-**

Tok…tok..tok

"silahkan masuk" ucap sang hokage.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihat dua anak kecil berbeda gender. Sedangkan sang hokage hanya menaikan alis bingun.

"maaf sudah menggangu anda Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan gulungan yang ia dapat dari ibunya pada saat akan meninggal.

"jadi kau Naruto Uchiha Putra dari Ryuujin Uchiha dan Atsumi Uchiha yang beberapa tahun lalu pergi dari desa, Lalu siapa yang berambut merah berada di samping mu" Tanya sang Sandaime Hokage

"hn,dan dia Karin Uzumaki,dia aku temukan di dekat gua saat aku mau beristirahan,sedangkan dia sedang terluka parah" jawab Naruto dengan nada monotonnya,sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu dan kalian boleh beristirahat dan in Kunci apartemen kalian,dan kalian akan tinggal bersama serta kalian besok akan bersekolah di Academy" ucap Sandaime Hokage.

Ha'I Hokage-sama" ucap Mereka bersamaan. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke apartement mereka. Mereka berjalan santai menuju apartemen mereka walau sang surya perlahan menghilang.

**-T.B.C-**

Maaf kalau masih jelek dan wordnya kurang panjang karena aku mau UKK jd maaf kalau masih pendek..

Dan aku janji sehabis UKK insya allaah wordnya akan lebih panjang lagi. Dan karena saya tertular kemalasanya **Dark Namikaze Ryu** jadi mohon maaf jika kurang bagus. Dan minta Reviewnya dan soal pair Naruto mungkin kalian akan tahu..dan untuk **Naruto DxD : The Legend of Last Shinobi **baru jadi 30% jadi mohon di tunggu ya,, kalau udah update pengumumannya aku Hapus. Dan semoga tidk mengecewakan

Yogyakarta, -06-2014


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise Of Naruto Uchiha**

**Author:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto U x …..**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Rate:M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto**

**WARNING:Alur gaje,Typo(s) udah pasti,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD tentunya ,oc,ooc,maybe,strong naru,lemon,rape,goodLikenaru, ,ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- ****Perubahan tempat- **

_'Ternyata'_

"apa kabar"

"**hey bocah**"

**'ternyata'**

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu/sihir"**

**Chapter 3:**

Keesokan harinya…

Disebuah apartement yang lumayan agak besar terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang menata makan pagi untuk mereka.. mereka memakan makanan itu dengan lahap karena mereka tahu bahwa ini hari pertama mereka bersekolah di academy ninja..

"mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan untuk ku" guman naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makan paginya.., sedangkan perempuan di dekatnya cuman tersenyum mendegar gumanan itu,, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar naruto berguman dengan nada pasrah..

"baiklah ayo kita pergi Karin" ucap naruto yang di beri anggukan oleh Karin.

**-Academy Ninja-**

Terdengar suara ramai dari dalam kelas karena banyak yang berbincang bincang di dalam ruang kelas academy. Karena mereka mendengar ada dua murid baru di Academy Ninja.. mereka saling berdoa dan berbicara semoga murid barunya cantik dan tampan..

Perlahan pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan luka melintan di hidungnya yang tak lain adalah Iruka Umiho dan di susul oleh anak berumur 9 tahun berbeda gender yang satu laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dan di sampingnya perempuan berambut merah. Kelas pun kembali ricuh.. saat melihat dua orang murid baru.

"baiklah.. apakah kalian semua bisa diam… dak kita saat ini telah kedatangan dua murid baru.. jadi harap tenang semuanya biar kan mereka mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.." ucap Irka sambil menyuruh naruto dan juga Karin untuk memperkenalkann diri.

"Namaku Karin Uzumaki,, salam kenal semuanya" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum. Yang membuat beberapa laki-laki memerah di kedua pipinya melihat senyuman Karin..

"Namaku Naruto Uchiha" ucap Naruto datar yang membuat kelas menjadi senyap.. karena munculnya Uchiha lain selain Sasuke.. sedangkan Sasuke datap terlihat jelas rasa syok di wajahnya.. karena ada uchiha lain yang masih hidup selain dia dan kakaknya. Sasuke pun tersenyum karena ada orang yang berklan sama dengannya masih hidup. Kelas pun kembali ricuh banyak yang berteriak-teriak histeris karena melihat dua orang yang cantik dan cakep.. dan banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang "Naruto Uchiha". Karena mereka tahu bahwa yang selamat dari pembantaian klan Uchiha yang selamat hanya sasuke saja..

"dan kalian boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong" ucak Iruka.

"hai/hn" jawab Karin dan Naruto secara berrsamaan yang membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

Kelas pun kembali diam saat iruka kembali menjelaskan tentang pelajaran.

**Skip Time…**

Setelah pulang dari academy Naruto dan Karin pun pergi ke pasar untuk membeli persedian makan.. mereka pun memilih makanan yang berkhasiat.. namun saat mereka berdua pulang melewati academi ninja. Naruto dan Karin melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di ayunan memandang banyak anak kecil sedang bermain,.. Naruto dan Karin pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"hey,, kenapa kau di sini sendirian,, kita kan tadi di academy belum berkenalan" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

"karena aku tidak mempunyai teman,, dan nama ku Naruko Uzumaki" ucap gadis itu yang bernama Naruko.

"kalau aku Naruto Uchiha dan yang di samping ku bernama Karin Uzumaki,, kalu begitu mulai sekarang kita berteman" ucap Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Karin.

"be-benarkah" ucap Naruko sambil menangis.

"he-em" ucap Narutoo dan juga Karin secara bersamaan,.. sedangkan Naruko masih menangis. Dan tanpa terasa mereka bertiga mengobrol hampir dua jam

"baiklah kami pulang dulu ya Naruko-chan,,jika kau butuh sesuatu datanglah ke apartement kami" ucap Karin.

"terima kasih banyak Karin-san dan Naruto-san sudah mau berteman dengan ku dan mau bermain dengan ku" ucap Naruko yang di sertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

**=Di Apartement=**

Naruto dan Karin yang baru tiba di dalam apartement dan membawa barang belanjaan.. Naruto pun menyuruh karin untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.. sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk memasak makan malam sambil menunggu Karin yang tengah mandi.. setelah menunggu hampir 30 menit,, akhirnya karin menuju dapur untuk membantu Naruto untuk menyiapkan makan malam… setelah selesai makan malam.. Naruto dan Karin mengobrol ringan dan tanpa terasa hari mulai semakin gelap.. dan karena keasikan mengobrol tanpa ereka sadari sudah hampir tengah malam..

**Keesokan Harinya…**

Terlihat Naruto dn kari sedng berdiri di atas training ground bawah tanh yang di buat oleh orang tua Naruto sebelum sebelum ayah Naruto di bunuh dan juga ibunya pindah ke reruntuhan kuil Uzumaki. Mereka sempat membuat Training Ground di bawah tanah agar tidk di ketahui oleh orang lain untuk latihannya.

"baiklah Karin kita mullai latihan mu tapi sebelum itu,,tolong kau pelajari dulu apa yang ada di dalam gulungan ini" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan.

"Ini.." ucapan Karin terputus.

"iya itulah gulungan milik Klan Uzumaki,,dan tata cara menggunakannya,,Aku dan Kaa-san yang menyalinnya dari dalam reruntuhan kuil uzumki,,karena kaa-san tahu mungkin ada anggota klan Uzumaki yang selamat,,karena itu aaku menjaga gulungan salinan itu,, yah walaupun tak sehandal Klan Uzumaki dalam menggunakan Fuinjutsu" ucap Naruto panjang lebar..

"terimakasih Naruto-kun,, aku janji akan mempelajari semua ini" ucap Karin dengan semangat karena mendapat salinan gulungan klan Uzumaki.

"terus yang asli di mana Naruto-kun" Tanya Karin lagi.

"aku dan kaa-san mengubahnya" hhe

.

.

.

.

**-T.B.C-**

Maaf kalau jelek dan mohon reviewnya karena saya lagi mengalami kekerisisan ide.. Nie data untuk Karin tapi masih dalam tahap pelatihan… dan semoga alurnya tidak terlalu cepat…

Nama: **Karin Uzumaki**

Umur: **9 tahun**

Gender: **Female**

Elemen dasar: **Doton,Suiton dan Fuuton**

Kekkei genkai elemen: **Hyouton**

Kekkei tota: **-**

Doujutsu:**-**

Ninjutsu: **A-Rank**

Taijutsu:**A-Rank**

Genjutsu:**A-Rank**

…

Dan aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan update.. karena saya sedang sibuk.. dan maaf jika terlalu pendek..


End file.
